1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system of a baby stroller, and more specifically, to a braking system with single actuation for a baby stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common stroller implements a braking system on its wheels, generally on the rear wheels to provide the safety function in use. Brakes of the braking system can engage with the teeth formed around the central axis of the wheels to maintain the stroller in a still position. A typical stroller's braking system in the prior art sets up two pedals, each above the braking teeth of the wheel, for being stepped downward and each of the pedal has a protrusion capable of engaging with the braking teeth to lock the wheels of the stroller. If someone wants to unlock the wheels, he has to pull up the two pedals respectively.
This so-called separate braking system, however, requires two separate actions to lock one wheel at one time. Another braking system according to the prior art uses a single-actuation device to lock or unlock the stroller's wheels simultaneously. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,615, one single cam is implemented to push each of the brakes simultaneously toward each of the wheels and lock the wheels, but an additional elastic component must be added in, if the brakes can be moved away from the wheels to unlock the wheels at the same time. Additionally, in both the U.K. patent GB02,297,133A and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,990, a complicated multi-linkage mechanism is implemented to accomplish locking or unlocking the stroller's wheels with single actuation.